Snow Day
by rizlow
Summary: You and Dean - stuck at the motel in a blizzard. My snow day inspired me. :) One shot.


You're packing, gathering up your things from the motel room, tossing a few of Dean's belongings in his bag as you go. It's been over five weeks since you've been home, and you miss the clean expanse of the bunker, the huge kitchen, the privacy. One more night in a crappy, tiny motel room with both Winchester brothers and no 'me' time, and you might implode. Or explode. Not to mention you haven't been alone with Dean for longer than a quick half-hour here and there for that entire stretch of time. That alone is enough to drive a girl insane.  
You're standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips, eyes scanning for forgotten items, when Dean comes bursting in the door. He sets a bag of food and a cup holder with precious coffee on the table, then shakes his head like a dog as you watch, white flying every direction.

"Guess what - we got ourselves a snow day," he says, grinning as he brushes the snow from his coat, removing it and tossing it on a chair.

Your face falls. "What? We can't… We can't go home?"

"Interstate's closed, visibility is almost zero. We're not going anywhere today, sweetheart." He comes towards you, putting his arms around you, and then slipping his icy hands underneath your shirt and up your back. You shriek, jumping away as he laughs.

"We're stuck in this fucking place for another night? And you think that's funny? Damn it… I just wanted my own bed. Our own bed. Our own place."

Dean is still smiling as he takes a step towards you, but you back away, distrust in your eyes. "Well, I didn't get the chance to tell you yet. Sam's gone. He left early this morning, rented a car. He said we needed some time alone, even if it was just on the ride home. He got out of here ahead of the storm. So it's just you and me, baby." His eyes are shining as he smiles at you, and you feel your spirits begin to lift as you realize you actually have a night alone with him. His grin widens as you start to smile, and he reaches his hand for you. "Come here, look at all this snow."

You take his hand, walking to the door with him, stepping out onto the walk together. The visibility is bad, you can't even see the other side of the parking lot. You giggle and pull away from him, stepping out into the blizzard, arms outstretched, twirling around with your head thrown back. He watches, laughing, as you hold out your tongue to catch snowflakes, your hair getting coated with the icy fluff. He runs out to join you, taking your hand again to pull you back to the room. "Come on, you're gonna catch pneumonia," he says, then stops, his smile fading as he looks down at you. The snow is sparkling in your lashes, your cheeks and lips rosy as you look up at him, laughing. He just stands there as the snow gathers on his hair and lashes, staring at you, his eyes filled with awe. "Sometimes I think I forget how beautiful you are," he says, then slips an arm around your waist and pulls you close, bending to kiss you. Several seconds pass before you both remember where you are, and he tugs you along to the door, pulling you inside.

As soon as the door closes, he has you in his arms again, his lips hungry and demanding, his tongue seeking as he crushes you to him. You cling to him, your bodies pressed close, but it doesn't feel close enough. He moves against you, a low moan in his chest as he ruts against your hip, and you draw back, taking a breath. "Dean," is all you manage to say before you kiss him again, your hands fumbling with his jeans as he quickly undoes the buttons on your shirt, pushing it off your shoulders.

Goosebumps are blooming over his skin and yours, both of your hands still cold from being outside, but you continue undressing each other, an air of desperate longing driving you both as if you have only moments left to be together. He kisses you as he moves you back towards the bed, until you have no choice but to sit down, and he moves to his knees between your legs. He lets his eyes travel over you, then ducks to kiss you once more before letting his lips trail down, over your throat and chest, lapping at a nipple, making you arch your back with a gasp.

He trails fire down your body, nipping at your hip before straightening, looking into your eyes as he reaches for your waist. He scoots you back a few inches, then reaches down to take your foot in his hand, guiding it to the mattress. Then he does the same to the other, leaving you spread open wide and breathless, knowing what's coming next.

He curses softly, his breath warm over you just before he licks over your folds, his tongue stiff and flat. The next pass is soft, delving into you just a little before moving up until he flicks the tip of his tongue over your clit. You are leaning back, supported on your forearms, almost incoherent already at his touch, and then he groans. The vibrations send you reeling as he slips his finger into you slowly, pumping it in and out as he licks tiny circles around your swollen nub. When he adds a second finger, moving them inside you to rub perfectly over that sweet spot, and seals his lips over your clit, sucking gently, you shout his name, dropping back onto the bed as you come apart beneath him. Your thighs are shaking, your entire body trembling with the force of your climax, and he is sucking and licking and nipping at you, making it last for a blissful eternity.

He helps you move further up onto the bed, and then you feel him, hot and hard, nudging into your softness, Dean's lips on your neck, kissing, nuzzling at you as his cock slowly glides inside until you are notched together like two pieces of a puzzle, perfectly joined. The sound that he utters right next to your ear is almost enough to make you come undone.

He moves then, and the slick drag of him against you has you making sounds from deep within, as if he is drawing a bow over your strings. "Just let go, baby," he says in a rough whisper as he moves against you, within you, picking up speed and thrusting in harder with each stroke. Your moans become a steady keening, then wordless cries driven from you each time he slams against you, and he's joining you, getting louder as your muscles begin to clench around him. "Let me feel you come," he whispers in your ear, and you do just that, your body arching off the bed with the intensity of it all. He shouts your name, his body rigid and quaking as he explodes into you, his heart hammering against yours as he lowers himself down.

When he starts kissing your neck and shoulder gently, you manage to open your eyes and smile weakly. "Wow. I thought snow days were awesome when I was a kid. But you just made them so much better."

Dean chuckles softly, raising up to hover over you, giving you a lingering kiss before smiling down at you. "I just hope this blizzard lasts for a week." You giggle as he kisses you again. Yeah, a week sounds about right.


End file.
